Witch's Revenge
by Rachel Erica
Summary: Brenda's back and this time she's after Simon! But to do what and why? What damage will she cause this time? sequel to Dave's Witch
1. Dancing

**Witch's Revenge**

**Okay, if you haven't read "Dave's Witch" yet, then I wouldn't recommend reading this one until you have. This is a sequel to that story.**

**Chapter 1-Dancing**

"Class, I have news for you all!" Mrs. Allison announced. "I am being promoted to teach in a different school!" All the students cheered. Alvin jumped out of his seat and stood on his desk.

"Everybody Mambo!!" he shouted happily.

"Alvin, sit down!" Mrs. Allison shouted. Alvin sighed as he reluctantly got down off of his desk and sat in his seat. "As I was saying," She continued, "starting tomorrow, you'll have a new teacher. She's my sister, her name's Ms. Johnson. Alvin raised his hand. Mrs. Allison sighed. "Yes Alvin?"

"Can we do the Cotton-eye Joe?" he asked.

"No," Mrs. Allison replied sternly. Simon groaned and hid his face in his arms do to embarrassment.

"What about the Macarena?" Alvin asked.

"No, Alvin," she replied angrily, "there is no dancing in my classroom!"

"Will the new teacher let us dance?" he asked.

"Alvin, Shut up!" Mrs. Allison shouted. Alvin was shocked by her response.

"Aw, I'm telling my dad you told me to shut up!" he teased.

"Alvin," Simon spoke up, "you know Dave won't care."

"Simon, hush," Mrs. Allison said more calmly than she would with Alvin.

"Yes ma'am," Simon said obediently. Alvin raised his hand. Mrs. Allison rolled her eyes.

"What?" She snapped. "This'd better be good."

"It is," Alvin replied, "Can we do the electric slide?"

"No!" Mrs. Allison shouted. Alvin flinched. The bell rang and the kids all ran out of the room. "Good riddance," She mumbled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe we're getting a new teacher?" Alvin said as they were walking home. "I hope she's a hot blond or brunette, or maybe some old pushover who'll let me have whatever I want."

"You are so stupid," Brittney snapped, "you made a complete fool of yourself in there!"

"I'm humiliated!" Simon cried. "That was absurd!"

"What?" Alvin said. "The thought of Mrs. Allison gone makes me feel like dancing."

"Dance on your own time!" Brittney shouted.

"I was going to!" Alvin shouted. "But stupid Mrs. Allison wouldn't let me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey fellas!" Dave greeted his boys cheerfully as they walked in the front door. "How was your day?"

"Horrible!" Alvin exclaimed. "Mrs. Allison wouldn't let me dance and she told me to shut up!" Dave sighed.

"Alvin…"

"Hey! Are you making fried chicken?" Alvin asked excitedly.

"That's my line!" Theodore shouted at Alvin.

"Yes," Dave replied, "now why don't you fellas go work on your homework."

"Okay," the boys replied as they went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Alvin," Theodore said while he was doing his homework, "how could anyone tell _you _to shut up?" Simon chuckled.

"Like this; SHUT UP!" Simon said to Alvin. Theodore gasped.

"Simon, that's not nice!" he scolded. Simon just laughed while Alvin glared at him.

"Fellas!" Dave called. "Dinner!" The boys raced down to the kitchen. Simon got there first.

"Haha, I win!" he teased Alvin.

"Shut up," Alvin mumbled as he sat down at the table.

"Good job, Simon!" Theodore cheered.

"Thanks Theo, you to," Simon said as you sat down at the table as well.

"Dave," Alvin said, "this is killing me…"

"Alvin," Dave defended, "I did my best!"

"No, the chicken's fine," Alvin said, "I just need to dance."

"Go for it," Dave said. Alvin grinned as he got up.

"You do the honors, guys," he said referring to Simon and Theodore.

Simon began to sing.

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If It hadn't Been For Cotton Eyed Joe  
I'd Been Married a long Time Ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe"

Theodore began to sing.

"_He brought a disaster wherever he went  
The hearts of the girls were to hell, broken sent.  
They all ran away so nobody would know  
and left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe"_

Simon sang again.

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
where did you come from Cotton-eye Joe_

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe"

Theodore sang.

"_He brought disaster wherever he went  
The hearts of the girls were to hell, broken sent.  
They all ran away so nobody would know  
and left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe"_

Simon sang.

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe"

"And why did you wanna dance?" Dave asked Alvin as he sat back down.

"We're getting a new teacher tomorrow," Alvin replied cheerfully.

"Aren't you gonna miss Mrs. Allison?" Dave asked, already knowing the answer.

"No!" Alvin snapped.

"I'm sure she won't miss you either," Simon added.

**Eh, not the best first chapter, but its okay. I'm gonna make a video for that sooner or later. Please Review!! **


	2. New Teacher

**Chapter 2-New Teacher**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

"How come Alvin's so psyched about getting a new teacher?" Theodore asked Simon since Alvin was clearly in his own little world at the time.

"He can't stand Mrs. Allison," Simon replied.

"How come? She seems like a nice lady," Theodore asked innocently.

"Because she's stupid!" Alvin replied suddenly. "She never lets me do what I want!" Simon rolled his eyes as he climbed into his bed, removed his glasses, and slid under his covers. Alvin and Theodore did so as well. Dave walked in, tucked them in, and kissed them each on the head.

"Night fellas," he said.

"Night Dave," they all replied. Dave turned the light off and shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fellas, time to get up!" Dave said as he flipped the light on the next morning. Simon and Theodore moaned as they rolled out of bed reluctantly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY UNDIES YOU STUPID MONKEY!!" Alvin screamed from under his covers. Dave, Simon, and Theodore exchanged glances. "I WANT MY DURN ICE CREAM!" Alvin shouted once again. Dave, Simon, and Theodore started laughing hysterically once they realized Alvin was talking in his sleep. Dave began to shake Alvin gently.

"Alvin," he said softly, "wake up, its time for school."

"I AIN'T NO HOLLA BACK GIRL!!" Alvin cried as he jumped and quickly awoke. His father and brothers laughed even harder.

"C'mon, Alvin," Dave said as he calmed down, "you gotta go get ready for school." Alvin reluctantly rolled out of bed, got changed, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as he walked down to the kitchen, his brothers started mocking him. Simon stood up on his chair.

"Let me hear you say this sshh is bananas, B.A.N.A.N.A.S," he sang.

"This shh is bananas! B.A.N.A.N.A.S!" Theodore sang.

"Again this…"

"Shut up!" Alvin shouted.

"That's enough you guys," Dave said sternly.

"Yes Dave," Simon and Theodore said as they obediently sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Brittney took their seats in the classroom. Everyone was talking loudly. Nathan stood up and hit Alvin right between the eyes with a ginormous spitball.

"Ah!" Alvin cried. He wiped it off his face in disgust. Then he picked up a hard back text book, threw it at Nathan and hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Nathan cried in pain. "You little runt!" he picked up his own chair and was ready to chug it at Alvin.

"Young man!" a frighteningly familiar woman's voice shouted. "Put that chair down right now!" Nathan reluctantly obeyed and sat down quietly. Alvin and Simon both turned to see who it was and both almost crapped themselves. There hearts started pounding rapidly. Standing before them in front of the class, was no one other than Brenda. The very same Brenda that got high in their bathroom, beat Simon, and got Alvin in the hospital.

"Ah, Alvin," she said in a fake, cheerful tone, "how nice to see you again!" Alvin trembled slightly in his seat and remained silent. Brenda looked over and noticed Simon. "And how can I forget the brilliant Simon?" Simon looked into her crystal blue eyes that were clearly full of hidden loathing and hatred. He trembled as his heart continued to beat rapidly. "As for the rest of you who _don't _know me," she continued, "my name is Ms. Johnson; I'm your new teacher." Alvin and Simon's nightmare had just come true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During lunch, Alvin and Simon were unusually quiet.

"Alright Alvin," Brittney finally snapped, "why have you been so quiet today? What gives?" Alvin sighed.

"I don't like Ms. Johnson," he admitted.

"Why? She's so nice," Jeanette asked with surprise.

"She's that girl that was dating Dave and beating us when he wasn't around," Alvin explained.

"She also did drugs and Ms. Miller beat her up," Simon added.

"Brenda's your new teacher?!" Theodore exclaimed with worry evident in his expression. Alvin and Simon nodded.

"Yeah, Somehow, I don't believe you," Brittney said.

"I-I have to agree with Britt," Jeanette said timidly, "how can that be possible?"

"Yeah," Eleanor added, "she was arrested. The school wouldn't hire her if she went to jail for assaulting a child."

"I suppose it doesn't seem logical," Simon said thoughtfully.

"But its happening isn't it?" Alvin snapped.

"Aw, you guys are just paranoid," Eleanor said, "I'm sure its just a mistaken identity."

"Then how could she have known our names?!" Alvin asked.

"Hello?!" Brittney said sarcastically. "You guys are rock stars! How wouldn't she know your names?!"

"You don't have to believe it," Alvin said, "but I'm 100 percent certain that's Brenda."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin and Simon watched the clock anxiously awaiting the bell to ring to dismiss them.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG!!" the bell finally ran and all the children ran out the door. Alvin and Simon were the last ones to make it to the door.

"Um, Simon," Brenda said before he and Alvin could make it out the door, "could you please stay after for a few minutes. I need to talk to you."

**Yay! Cliffhanger!! Please review!!**


	3. After School Meeting

**Chapter 3-After School Meeting**

Alvin and Simon started walking toward Brenda's desk.

"Um, Alvin," Brenda said, "I'd like to speak with your brother…_alone_. Could you please wait outside? The school that is." Alvin wanted to argue with her but resisted out of fear of what she might do to him. He sighed and reluctantly went outside to meet his brother and the Chipettes and wait for Simon.

"Where's Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Ms. Johnson needed to speak with him," Alvin replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Simon, please have a seat," Brenda said politely. Simon gulped and obediently sat down in a chair near Brenda's desk. Brenda walked to the door and locked it. Simon began to shake uncontrollably in his seat. Brenda turned around and glared at him as she walked to her desk and pulled out a plastic ruler, then stood in front of Simon and glared down at him. She ripped off his glasses, threw them on the floor, stomped on them to break the lenses, then picked them up, broke them in half, and threw them in his face. He flinched as he began to cry softly. Mostly because he was scared. Brenda drew back her hand and smacked his right cheek with the ruler.

"Ow!" he cried as he held the right side of his face and started crying even harder.

"Shut up!" Brenda shouted as she pushed him out of the chair and he fell to the floor on his stomach. Brenda picked him up and bent him over her knee. He could feel her lifting up his long blue sweater, and pulling his pants down in the back. Then he felt a horrible, sharp pain across his bear backside and very quickly realized that Brenda was spanking him with a ruler.

"Ow! AAAAAAHHH!!!" he cried in pain as he started to cry hysterically. He cried so hard that he choked. After a few swats, Brenda stopped and pushed him onto the floor. He quickly pulled up his pants completely as Brenda came for him again. "W-why are you doing this to me?" he asked through hysterical tears.

"Why am I doing this to you?" Brenda said coldly as she grabbed his face and put it close to hers, glaring strait into his fearful eyes, in a threatening way. "I'll tell you why I'm doing this to you!" she shouted into his face. "If it weren't for you, I would've never been beaten by that…cow! I would've never gone to jail! I would've gotten to bang your father! But _you _had to run to your _daddy_ like a little baby, because you couldn't handle Alvin being hit!" She gave him one last kick in the stomach that knocked the wind out of him and made him cry even harder. "Now straiten up! If a word of this gets out…I'LL KILL YOU! I'M DEAD SERIOUS!" She shouted. "Do you understand?!" Simon nodded while still crying hard and holding his stomach. "Good, now get out of my sight!" Simon quickly got up off the floor and went outside to meet up with his brothers and the Chipettes.

"Hi Simon!" Theodore greeted his older brother cheerfully, then gasped when he realized he was crying. "Simon what's wrong?" Simon sniffed and wiped his with the back of his hand.

"I-I broke my glasses," he lied. Theodore hugged him lovingly. Alvin wanted to, but couldn't resist joining the hug.

"Its okay, Simon," Theodore said, "Dave has a spare, doesn't he?" Simon nodded.

"Then why are you crying about it?" Alvin asked.

"D-Dave gets mad when I break my g-glasses," Simon replied, still in tears. It was true that Dave got pretty upset when Simon's glasses broke, but that obviously wasn't the reason he was crying.

"Oh yeah," Alvin said, "I forgot about that."

"Do you need me to guide you home since you can't see very well?" Theodore asked.

"Uh-huh," Simon replied, trying to stop, but still crying a lot. Theodore held Simon's hand all the way back home so he wouldn't run into something and get hurt.

**I know the chapter was kinda short, but that's the best I could do for the beginning of the story. Oh and just to make it clear, when Brenda says "…bang your father!" She means…she wanted to…GET IT ON!! Please Review!!**


	4. Fire in the Hole!

**Chapter 4-Fire in the Hole!**

When the boys walked in their front door, Simon was still crying. He wasn't in really any pain, he was just scared.

"Hey fellas," Dave greeted them cheerfully as he walked out of the kitchen, then he noticed Simon crying. "Simon, what's the matter?!" He kneeled down and put his hands on Simon's shoulders. Simon sniffed.

"I-I broke my glasses again," he said through his tears. Dave instantly realized why that upset his son so bad and pulled him into a hug.

"Its okay, Simon," he said, "I'm not mad at you." He lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen to get the spare he kept in the droor. He slid the spare pair on Simon's face. "There," he said babying him a little, "All better now?" Simon nodded as Dave set him on the floor. He wiped his eyes dry.

"I'll go start on my homework," he said.

"Okay," Dave said, "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay," Simon said as he finally stopped crying. His right cheek still kinda hurt a little from when Brenda had hit him with the ruler. When he got to his room, Alvin and Theodore had already started on their homework. He walked to his bed and as soon as he sat down, he heard a super-loud fart noise. Alvin burst out laughing and Theodore gasped at Simon.

"Simon," he said, "d-did you just…"

"No," Simon said, glaring at Alvin as he pulled out a deflated, blue whoopee cushion.

"Oh," Theodore said as he went back to his homework. Alvin, however, continued to laugh hysterically.

"Alvin," Simon said annoyed, "it wasn't that funny."

"Ew," Theodore said holding his nose, "whatever Dave's making downstairs, stinks!"

"Guys," Alvin said, "that whoopee cushion's broken, _I_ farted for real." He began laughing even harder. Simon and Theodore gasped.

"Oh!" Simon cried as he pulled his blue turtleneck over his nose. "Alvin, you sick animal!"

"I shouldn't have eaten that chili for lunch today," Alvin said through hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, I'll say," Theodore said pulling his green turtleneck over his nose.

"You should warn us before you just decide to cut the cheese!" Simon cried.

"I'll remember that next time," Alvin said as he calmed down and went back to his homework.

"Fellas!" Dave called. "Dinner!" The boys raced downstairs to the kitchen. Alvin was in the front leaving a trail of gas behind him. Dave had made tacos for dinner.

"Yes!" Alvin said cheerfully. "I have been craving tacos _all day_!"

"Well you had plenty of chili," Simon said as he walked in the kitchen holding his nose.

"Oh no," Dave mumbled under his breath. Alvin sat down and smothered his taco in hot sauce. He was really nervous about having Brenda as a teacher, but he hid it pretty well. No one knew he craved spice food when he was nervous, but _everyone_ knows nerves and spicy food DO NOT mix.

"So how was school today?" Dave asked.

"I-it was…average," Simon lied.

"Great!" Theodore screeched.

"Lame," Alvin said with his mouth full of taco. Dave giggled.

"The usual answers," he said. "Did you learn anything new, Simon?"

"Well, no not…"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" Alvin shouted and then farted un-naturally loud for his tiny, chipmunk body.

"Oh!" Dave and his brothers shouted and held their noses.

"Hey, you asked me for a warning _this time_ and I gave you one," Alvin said defensively as he continued to laugh.

"You might wanna check your britches," Dave said as he pulled his shirt over his nose, "you might also wanna check and make sure you didn't burn a hole in 'em to."

"I can't believe you're still in that chair," Simon said, I thought you would've burned a hole in the chair and fell through it." Alvin laughed, but Simon didn't find it funny at all, he thought it was repulsive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the boys went back to their room to finish their homework. Alvin was having some trouble with his math homework. He sighed.

"Simon," he said, "could you come help me with my homework?"

"Sure," Simon said as he walked over to Alvin's bed and sat next to him, completely forgetting how bad he has gas. Alvin was about half way under his covers.

"You can get under the blankets to if you want," Alvin offered his taller brother with an evil grin that Simon failed to notice.

"Okay, thank you," Simon said as he got under the covers next to Alvin. "Now, think about it, if you have four bags with five balls in each, how many balls do you have?"

"Two," Alvin said with a smirk. Simon glared at him.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, "be serious Alvin."

"Okay, okay…twenty?" Alvin said.

"Correct," Simon said.

"Wow, that's a lot of balls," Alvin commented as he began to laugh at his own joke. Simon wasn't amused.

"You're sick," Simon said in disgust.

"What? I'm just saying," Alvin said in defense. Then suddenly he farted again. Simon gasped as he realized that he'd forgotten about Alvin's gas. "DUTCH OVEN!" Alvin shouted as he tackled Simon and held his head under the covers, and then pinned the covers down so he couldn't escape. Simon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Al-vin!" he shouted. "I'm gonna suffocate! EEEEWWWWW!!" Alvin laughed evilly.

"I wouldn't open your mouth so much while you're under there, Simon," Alvin said. Simon started gagging from the awful smell that he couldn't escape from.

"Dave!" he hollered desperately. He finally escaped and gasped for fresh air. "You're gonna pay for that someday," he growled at Alvin. Theodore couldn't help but to laugh at everything that had just happened.

"Ooh, I'm terrified, I'm think I'm gonna poop my pants!" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Alright, Alvin," Simon snapped, "I don't need your smart mouth."

"No," Alvin said, "I'm not really terrified, but I _am _gonna poop my pants!" Alvin ran out of the room doing the penguin walk…err run, as fast as he could go. Just as Alvin ran out, Dave burst in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked worried.

"Alvin gave me a Dutch oven," Simon said angrily. Dave sighed with relief.

"My gosh," he said, "I thought someone was dying in here."

"Someone _was_ dying in here," Simon corrected him.

"Alright, well its bedtime anyway," Dave said changing the subject, "so get into your PJs and go to sleep."

"Yes, Dave," Simon and Theodore said as they started getting ready for bed.

"Make sure you tell Alvin that," Dave said, "wait…where was he going anyway?"

"The bathroom," Theodore replied, "he had to go poopoo."

"How nice," Dave said sarcastically, "I'm gonna have to clean the toilet tomorrow." He sighed. "Night Fellas," he said.

"Night Dave," they said. Dave walked out of the room and could hear Alvin singing a song while sitting on the toilet.

"_Diarrhea, I'm on my twelfth cup of coffee today, I've been burnin' a path to the bathroom. Come on man get out of my way! Diarrhea! I drain the water down in Mexico. Once again my gazuma's revenge has me sayin' 'IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GO, OH GEESE!' Diarrheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea! Oh diarrhea! Diarrheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea! I got you!"_

Dave rolled his eyes and grinned slightly as he knocked on the door.

"You alright in there, Alvin?" He asked.

"No," Alvin replied. Dave opened the door and instantly regretted it.

"OH!" he cried as he pulled his shirt over his nose, while Alvin was sitting on the toilet.

"Sorry, I should've warned you," Alvin said apologetically.

"It's alright," Dave replied, "just came to say 'goodnight'."

"Okay," Alvin said, "night Dave."

"Try not to be on the toilet too long," Dave said.

"I can't make any promises, I'm gonna be here all night," Alvin said shamefully. Dave sighed.

"Good night," he said, "I love you."

"Love you to," Alvin said. Dave turned the fan on and shut the door, then walked to his room and went to bed.

**This chapter was all humor, but the next one will probably be more suspenseful. Just so everyone knows, a "Dutch oven" is when you fart under the covers and you hold the person's head, lying next to you, under the covers to torture them. lol. Please review!!**


	5. Yay PeptoBismol!

**Chapter 5-Yay! Pepto-Bismol!**

"Fellas, time to get up" Dave said the next morning when he flipped the bedroom light on. Simon and Theodore moaned as they rolled out of bed. Dave noticed that Alvin's bed was empty. "Oh no," he mumbled as he left the room and headed for the bathroom. Sure enough, Alvin was lying on the bathroom floor sleeping. He was in his pajamas and his face was a little pale. Dave kneeled down and gently shook him awake. Alvin slowly awoke. "Are you okay, Alvin?" he asked softly. Alvin shook his head as he rubbed his temples.

"I have a headache, my stomach hurts, and I threw up twice last night," he moaned. "I was so sick to my stomach last time I got up to throw up, I laid down on the floor and fell asleep." Dave felt his forehead and face. "Do I have a fever?"

"I can't tell," Dave said as he lifted his son gently off the bathroom floor and cradled him as he carried him to his bedroom.

"What's wrong with Alvin?" Theodore asked as he slipped on his sneakers.

"He's just not feeling to well," Dave replied as he tucked Alvin into his bed.

"Couldn't stop pooping?" Simon asked.

"That _and _vomiting," Dave replied as he walked out of the room to get the digital thermometer. Simon and Theodore walked downstairs to eat some cereal. While his father and brothers were out of the room, Alvin started to drift off to sleep. "Alvin," he heard Dave's voice say softly, then a hand gently touch his stomach. He suddenly woke up and saw Dave sitting on his bed, holding a thermometer and a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. Then he gasped.

"Th-That's not a…_'butt _thermometer_'_ is it?" he asked as he slowly sat up a little bit and winced because his body was aching a little. Dave laughed.

"No, Alvin," he replied, "I could never do that to you…or _anyone_ for that matter."

"Thank goodness," Alvin said in relief.

"Now say 'ah'," Dave told him as he turned on the digital thermometer. Alvin opened his mouth and lifted up his tongue. Dave stuck the thermometer under Alvin's tongue carefully. Alvin relaxed his tongue and shut his mouth. "Keep it under your tongue, okay?" Alvin nodded since he couldn't talk to well with a thermometer under his tongue.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the thermometer beeped when it finally stopped. Dave pulled it out of Alvin's mouth and read it with a slight frown.

"Yeah, you're running a fever; 101.4 degrees," he said. Alvin moaned and laid down on his pillow. "Good news, though."

"What?" Alvin said.

"I just saved money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" Dave joked. "I'm just playing, its time for Pepto-Bismol!" Alvin sat up sort of happily. He liked Pepto-Bismol. Dave smiled a little at Alvin's reaction as he measured out the medicine in the medicine cup. He handed it to Alvin and he chugged it down like a shot of whiskey, then he laid his head on his pillow. He was really tired. Dave stroked his hair a few times as Alvin started to drift off to sleep again. "Well, you get some rest and I'll be downstairs."

"Okay," Alvin said while he was half asleep. Dave left Alvin alone and walked downstairs to the kitchen where his other two sons were.

"So I guess Alvin's not going to school?" Simon asked as Dave walked back into the kitchen.

"No," Dave replied, "he has a fever of 101.4."

"Oh gosh," Simon replied.

"Is that bad?" Theodore asked concerned.

"Yeah, but not too bad," Dave replied.

"I-Is he gonna…burn up?" Theodore asked on the verge of tears.

"No," Dave replied, "he'll be fine." Theodore sighed with relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon sat in class nervously, but still focused on his work. He could just feel Brenda's evil stare every time he wasn't looking.

"What's the matter, Simon?" Brenda asked out of the blue.

"W-What do you mean?" Simon asked in turmoil.

"You're being really quiet today," she replied with an evil smirk across her pretty, but harsh face.

"I-I'm always quiet when I'm working," he replied nervously.

"Let's keep it that way," she said wickedly. "Where's that loud-mouth brother of yours?"

"He's sick," Simon replied trying not to look her in the eyes in fear that he might turn to stone.

"Yes, of course he is," She replied as she painted another evil smirk on her face and strutted back to her desk like she was something else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's _really _wrong with Alvin?" Brittney asked during lunch.

"He really is sick," Simon replied, "he was really pale and running a fever."

"He couldn't stop pooping either!" Theodore added innocently.

"Ew!" The girls screeched.

"Theodore!" Simon scolded. "This is a _lunch_ table, you so didn't have to go there."

"Sorry," Theodore replied shamefully.

"Well, get the poor guy some Pepto-Bismol," Jeanette suggested.

"Dave gave him some this morn…" Theodore started singing.

"_Nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea! Yay Pepto-Bismol!"_

"Theodore!" Simon scolded again. "This is _still _a lunch table!"

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-NG!!" The bell finally rang at the end of the day. All the students got up and ran out the door.

"Simon, could you please stay again?" Brenda asked pleasantly.

"But…I have to go get my little brother," he said back nervously.

"SIT!" she almost shouted, pointing at a chair. Simon gulped and reluctantly sat in the chair again.

**Please review!!! **


	6. Slugger!

**Chapter 6-Slugger!**

Dave walked into his boys' room where Alvin was still sleeping soundly in his bed. Dave pulled his covers down to check on him. His face was looking better, but still looked a little pale.

"Alvin," he said as he gently shook him awake. Alvin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his father. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

"A little better," Alvin replied softly.

"Let me take your temperature again." Alvin reluctantly sat up on his bed while Dave turned the thermometer on. He opened his mouth, then Dave slipped the thermometer under his tongue. He laid back down on his pillow. Dave started stroking his hair and face gently. Alvin became so relaxed he nearly fell asleep again, but the thermometer beeped and prevented it. Dave pulled out the thermometer. "100.2," he said with a slight smile, "that's a little better. Are you hungry?" Alvin shook his head. "Thirsty?" Alvin shook his head again. "Do you need _anything_?" Alvin shook his head once more.

"No, just sleep," he replied.

"Okay," Dave said, "I'll leave you alone then." Dave got up and went downstairs to start making dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theodore and the Chipettes waited outside the school for Simon.

"How long's it been?" Jeanette asked Eleanor. Eleanor looked at her watch on her wrist.

"About 20 minutes," she replied with a sigh.

"W-what could be taking him so long?" Theodore asked becoming worried.

"I don't know," Brittney snapped, "but if he doesn't get here soon, we're leaving without him!"

"B-but we can't leave without Simon," Theodore argued.

"_You_ can't leave without Simon, but _we _can," Brittney replied selfishly. "C'mon Jeanette and Ellie, we're leaving!"

"We're not leaving without Theodore!" Eleanor said sternly.

"Yeah Britt," Jeanette said, "We can't leave the little guy here all by himself."

"Well I'm leaving," Brittney said as he began to walk up the sidewalk towards her house. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and sighed about their self-centered sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon was lying on the classroom floor, crying hysterically with a bloody nose and lip. His glasses were in his pocket. Brenda walked into a closet behind her desk and came out with a big, wooden baseball bat. Even without his glasses, Simon could see that she had a bat in her hands and was coming toward him. Brenda got closer to him and smacked him upside the head with the wooden bat. She hit him so hard, he lost consciousness. Brenda walked over to her desk and pulled out a large, black gym bag, while Simon lie unconscious in front of the chalkboard.

"You're gonna pay for what you did you little brat," she said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She grabbed him and stuffed his body into the gym bag. She didn't zipper it up completely so he could breathe.

**Sorry about the long wait, I was too lazy to type it. Also sorry about how short it is, but I suppose it was worth reading. Please review!! **


	7. To the School! Awaay!

**Chapter 7-To the School! Awaay!**

It was now almost 5:30 in the evening and Simon and Theodore still weren't home from school. Dave was pacing the kitchen with great concern for his two sons.

"_Maybe they went to the girls',"_ he thought as he picked up the phone to call Ms. Miller. _"If they did, I'll kill them for not asking me first!"_

"Hello?" Ms. Miller said.

"Hey, Ms. Miller."

"Oh David!"

"I was wondering if Simon and Theodore were at your house."

"No, they're not, David. Jeanette and Ellie aren't home yet either, but Brittney told me they're all waiting for Simon and she got tired of waiting."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Bye."

"Bye." Dave hung up the phone and rushed up to the boys' bedroom to get Alvin up. He shook him awake gently.

"Alvin," he said softly.

"Huh?" Alvin said as he turned over and looked up at Dave.

"I hate to do this to you, but you've gotta get up. Simon and Theodore haven't come home yet and we gotta go to the school to see if they're there." Alvin moaned. He had a look of slight concern but was reluctant to get up. "I've got a better idea." Dave wrapped Alvin up in his red comforter and cradled him. "Does that work?" Alvin nodded. Dave carried him out to the car, reclined the passenger seat, and carefully set him in it. He then got in, started the car, and drove carefully to the school because he didn't wanna cause Alvin to get all shook up and vomit. When he finally arrived at the school he saw Theodore and the two chipettes waiting on the sidewalk. Theodore looked like he was on the verge of tears. The three of them climbed in the backseat of Dave's car and sat down. "So I'm guessing no one's seen Simon?" All three chipmunks shook their heads, scowling. Dave sighed as he turned off the car and got out. "Wait here." He walked into the school and into the main office. Alvin, Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette waited in the car, hoping Simon would come out.

"I-I really hope Simon's okay," Theodore said on the verge of tears. Eleanor embraced him.

"It's okay Theodore," She reassured him, "I'm sure any minute now, he and Dave will come out and all will be well again."

"I-I doubt," he replied sullenly, "Simon would do anything irresponsible like this." He started to cry into Eleanor's shirt. She patted him on the back and stroked his hair gently. Alvin was half asleep in the passenger seat upfront and could hear his baby brother crying. He woke up and turned around to face the three in the backseat. The two chipettes gasped at the paleness in Alvin's face.

"Th-Theodore," he said softly, "are you okay? What's wrong?" Theodore pulled away from Eleanor.

"I-I'm worried about Simon," Theodore said while still crying.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine," Alvin said trying to reassure himself and his brother. He knew Simon not coming home on time at the same time Brenda is their teacher, probably meant trouble.

"A-are you okay, Alvin?" Jeanette asked with concern. "You look awful!"

"I'm fine Jean," he replied, "I'm just a little light-headed and my stomach hurts. I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that spicy food."

"Why would you do that?" Jeanette asked in her tough-love tone she only has to use on him.

"I was nervous about having a woman who pushed me down the basement stairs and put me in the hospital as a teacher," Alvin replied. Jeanette and Eleanor both rolled their eyes.

"Alvin," Eleanor said sternly, "I'm sure she's not Dave's abusive ex-girlfriend. She could've never gotten a job as a teacher if she were." Theodore gasped.

"Y-you don't suppose she…has Simon, d-do you?" Theodore asked fearfully with tears still in his eyes.

"Of course not," Eleanor replied, "that's not the same girl. I'm telling you, its impossible!"

"Believe what you want," Alvin snapped, "but don't come crying to me when Simon gets raped or…something!" Jeanette gasped and covered Eleanor and Theodore's ears the best she could with only two hands.

"Alvin," she scolded, "you don't even know what that means!"

"So!" he snapped, "I know its something…not good. Besides, you don't know what it means either!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you an excuse to use that term," Jeanette replied as she pulled her hands away from the two younger ones' ears.

"You should relax, Alvin," Theodore said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, "you look really sick." Alvin laid down and relaxed on the reclined seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon woke up in a dark basement with a massive headache. He attempted to massage his temples, but he discovered his hands were tied together. He became terrified and started to cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he screamed. "Heeelp!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!"

"SHUT UP!" Brenda's voice screamed as she punched him in the nose and broke it. He started crying hysterically as the blood started pouring down all over his clothes.

"Please stop!" he pleaded through his hysterical tears. Brenda then kicked him where the sun don't shine and he cried even harder. She grabbed his feet and pulled him away and into a small room full of guns, knives, and other weaponry. He was now _really_ scared.

"I wouldn't try to escape when you're tied up and surrounded by guns and knives, sweetheart," Brenda said with an evil smirk and left the room with a snicker. Simon continued to cry as he laid on the floor and cried as the blood dripped from his nose and all over his shirt and the carpeted floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin awoke and Theodore and the two girls looked up in shock as a police car pulled up in front of the school with the sirens on. Theodore started to cry as Eleanor started to comfort him. Jeanette wanted to cry, but stayed strong for Theodore's sake. Alvin turned around to look at the police car. It mad him REALLY sick to his stomach. Suddenly, he vomited all over Theodore.

"Oh!" Theodore cried. He then vomited all over Eleanor.

"EW!" Eleanor shrieked. Alvin and Theodore continued to vomit violently. Then Eleanor vomited all over her sister's bare leg.

"AW!" Jeanette screamed then she vomited all over the floor. Soon all the chipmunks were throwing up in the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Seville, what's your son's teacher's name?" a tall male police officer asked Dave.

"Ms. Johnson," he replied.

"What's her first name?"

"Brenda," the secretary at the desk replied, "Brenda Johnson." Dave gasped.

"Brenda Johnson?!"

**I just want everyone to know, Alvin being sick has nothing to do with Brenda. He's just sick from the spicy food. lol. Please review!!**


	8. Fatherly instincts

**Chapter 8-Fatherly Instincts**

"Brenda Johnson is my ex-girlfriend!" Dave cried. "She was arrested for beating Alvin and Simon almost a year ago!"

"Mr. Seville," the female officer said, "there is a large possibility that she's a different woman with the same name." Dave sighed.

"I know," he said sullenly, "but I think its kinda strange that Simon disappeared during school right after he got a new teacher with the same name as someone who's beaten him."

"Yes I know," she replied, "but she could've never gotten a job as a teacher if she has a bad record for child abuse."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Dave said sadly.

"Why don't you head home and we'll do everything we can to find your son. We'll call you if we find anything out," she said. Dave nodded and got up to leave.

"Thank you," he said. He walked back to his car as the night fell. When he opened the car door, he smelled vomit. "Ew, what stinks?!"

"Um," Alvin began to explain, "I threw up on Theodore, then Theodore threw up on Ellie, then Ellie threw up on Jeanette, and Jeanette threw up." Dave sighed.

"Oh well," he said sullenly.

"We'll all clean it up, Dave," Eleanor offered.

"No, that's okay Ellie," he said, "I'll do it."

"So I guess Simon's missing?" Alvin asked concerned. Dave nodded as Theodore instantly started crying.

"Its okay Theodore," Eleanor said comfortingly, "I'm sure where ever he is, he's safe and we'll find him." Theodore sniffed.

"I hope so," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon was still lying on the floor crying with his wrists tied together. His nose had stopped bleeding but still throbbed since Brenda had broken it. The room was cold and dark and all Simon could hear were his own sobs.

"I wanna go home," he whispered softly to himself through his tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dave cleaned up all the vomit in his car, he had to clean Alvin and Theodore up. They all three went into the bathroom. Dave slipped off their shirts and pants and set them in the warm water. Dave began to scrub Alvin's head with shampoo. Alvin looked up at his father and noticed his face looked really concerned.

"Dave," he said nervously, "D-do I have…lice?" Dave gasped.

"No," he replied, "why would you think that?"

"Well, you're scrubbing my head and you look…" Alvin suddenly remembered why his father would look so worried, "Oh…never mind."

"Dave," Theodore asked on the verge of tears, "are we ever gonna…see Simon again?"

"Of course we will," Dave said trying to reassure his youngest son, "we just need to pray for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon still laid in the darkness crying. Brenda burst in and turned on the light.

"Oh Simon," she sang and Simon turned to look at her fearfully. She had a rope in her hands and moved closer to him. Simon tried to pull away, but she grabbed his tied up wrists and untied them and slipped his shirt off.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked confused. Brenda ignored his question and tied his wrists together again, then his ankles. Then she walked across the room and got a leather horse crop off of the wall. "Please don't hurt me," Simon pleaded. Brenda ignored his plead and rolled him over on his stomach. She began smacking him brutally on the back with the crop. Simon let out a painful shriek and cried even harder. She continued to hit him incredibly hard with the leather crop. He could feel the blood trickling down his back "Brenda please stop!" he cried. "I want my dad!"

"Daddy can't help you this time sweetheart!" Brenda shouted coldly. She flipped him over on his back and raised her arm to hit him again.

"Please no!" Simon pleaded, but his pain was her pleasure. She started smacking him on the stomach, waist, and chest. "I'm sorry!" he screamed.

"Not sorry enough!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dave, Alvin, and Theodore ate dinner, Dave's fatherly instincts finally told him that something was definitely not right and somewhere someone was hurting Simon very badly. Suddenly the phone rang. He got up and answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Mr. Seville?" the female police officer said.

"Yes?" Dave said.

"We did a background check on Simon's teacher, she's still in jail, but there's no other Brenda Johnson's around here!" the police officer said. Dave's jaw dropped.

**I know this chapter was kinda short, but it was a good turning point in the story. Please review!!**


	9. Officer Crocker

**Chapter 9-Officer Crocker**

Dave could not believe what he was hearing.

"But…h-how?"

"I'm not sure," she replied in a puzzled tone, "we just sent out one of our best officers to search her house for any signs of your son and to ask her a few questions. We'll let you know if we figure anything out."

"Okay thank you," Dave said gratefully.

"You're Welcome. Bye"

"Bye." Dave hung up the phone then realized that Alvin has the same teacher as Simon. "A-Alvin, be honest…is Brenda your teacher?" Alvin sighed and hesitated.

"Yes," he replied reluctantly. Dave gasped.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" he cried.

"Well…if I told you…she'd probably hurt me again." Dave embraced him.

"Alvin, you know I'd never let anyone hurt you. Now get your coats, we're gonna go find 'Ms. Johnson'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda smacked Simon with the horse crop one more time, but this time on his cheek. He could feel himself blacking out from the excruciating pain, but was still crying.

"P-please don't hurt m-me anymore," he pleaded softly. Brenda ignored him as if she didn't even hear him and walked out of the room. Simon was crying a lot now, but mostly from the heart. His body ached, but he missed his family more. "W-why is this h-happening t-to m-me-e?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave drove down the road frantically searching for Brenda's house. She had given him her address when they were dating and he was lucky to have found it. Alvin glumly sat in the backseat in his pajamas and coat next to Theodore who had drifted off to sleep.

"_This is all my fault,_" he thought. "_If I had only told Dave as soon as Brenda started teaching here none of this would be happening. I swear, if Simon doesn't make it through this, I will NEVER forgive myself!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda burst into the room where Simon helpless laid bloody and tied up on the floor and put three layers of duct tape over his mouth. Then she grabbed his jaw and coldly looked into his terrified eyes.

"You'd better keep it quiet if you wanna live through tonight," she threatened him as she grabbed him by his hair and drug him into a dark closet and locked him in.

"DING-DONG!" the doorbell finally rang and she reluctantly went to answer it. Standing at the door was a young male police officer who was rather feminine looking with blond hair. He was clearly a homosexual.

"Can I help you…uh…sir?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied in an imitated women's voice, "are you the teacher of a kid named…uh…Simon Seville?"

"Um…yes I am."

"Well he disappeared today _during _school and I was sent to come search your house for any evidence that the kid may like, be here."

"Oh of course," she replied faking a friendly attitude, "go right ahead." She knew if she had said no, then he would've been _really_ suspicious.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Officer Crocker."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brenda."

"I know." As Officer Crocker searched the house, there was a sudden knock on the door. Brenda answered it and didn't expect to see Dave standing on her porch looking very angry.

"Oh David!" She said with pleasure and surprise. "Come in! Come in! What brings you here?!"

"Oh just the fact that Simon has _mysteriously _gone missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"No, I'm so sorry to hear that David," she innocently lied. Dave was still very suspicious. Officer Crocker rushed down the stairs to Brenda.

"Um, Ms. Johnson, follow me please, I saw something that like, concerned me." he said and then noticed Dave standing next to Brenda. "Oh, Mr. Seville, you can come look to if you want." Dave and Brenda followed Officer Crocker to the room where Simon had been brutally beaten. "What is with all this blood?" he asked. Dave gasped and hoped that it wasn't Simon's blood.

"Well…I-I…." Brenda was at a loss. She ran for the closet, grabbed Simon by his hair, and grabbed a knife that she had stored in there. She drug Simon out by his hair. "Okay! I admit it! I kidnapped this little runt and beat him to a bloody pulp! He got my sister in jail…"

"You're sister?"

"Yeah! My _sister_! How dare you dump her because of some stupid RODENTS!"

"They're not rodents! They're my children! My life!"

"If either of you come anywhere near me, I'll take _his _life!" She lifted up Simon, hugged him tightly against her waist with one arm and held the knife to his waist with the other. Officer Crocker pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Put the poor little kid down or I'll shoot you in your head!" he shouted. Brenda drew back her arm and stuck the knife into Simon's waist. Simon let out a loud but muffled scream since he still had the duct tape over his mouth.

**Ooooh cliffhanger! I got the Chris Crocker as a police officer idea from my friend Mel (iloveanimals1). Please review!**


	10. Please God

**Chapter 10-Please God**

**Note: I would recommend reading the lyrics to the song when it comes up to help set the mood for the story.**

Instantly, Officer Crocker pulled the trigger and shot Brenda right in the head. She quickly fell to the floor as blood poured from her skull.

"No!" Dave cried as he burst into tears and ran for Simon. "My poor little Simon!" He held him in his lap. Simon was dripping blood all over him, but he didn't care one bit. All he cared about was his son. Simon was only a split second away from blacking out and had a tear rolling down his face. Everything was a total blur to him. He could hear Dave crying, but he could no longer see him, and soon even enough he couldn't even hear him. Dave carefully removed the tape from Simon's mouth and began stroking his head very gently. "Its gonna be okay, Simon. Daddy's here." He said through his tears.

"I just called the ambulance," Officer Crocker said as he started to cry, "they're on their way."

"Thank you so much," Dave said gratefully but sullenly as he held Simon in his arms and continued to stroke his forehead.

"NOOOOOO!!" they heard Alvin's voice scream and burst into tears. Dave and Officer Crocker immediately turned to look at him. "I STUBBED MY TOE!!" Alvin noticed Brenda's body lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "WOAH! Brenda's finally been shot! Yes!" He instantly stopped crying when he saw this. He heard Dave's sobs and finally looked in his direction. "Dave, what's…" he spotted a bloody chipmunk without a shirt and a knife sticking out of his waist lying in his father's lap. He immediately knew it was his brother. "No," he said softly as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He walked closer to his father and brother and kneeled down beside them. He wrapped his arms around Dave's waist and buried his face in his shirt. Even if Simon lives, this would scar Alvin and Dave for life. Dave was still stroking Simon's forehead until they heard the ambulance pull up. No less than a minute later four paramedics rushed in the room with two stretchers. Dave laid Simon very carefully on the stretcher and kissed Simon gently on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered and the paramedics rushed Simon and Brenda away. Alvin got up off of the floor, rushed over to Dave, hugged his leg, and buried his face in his pant leg as he continued to cry. Dave looked down at him empathetically and lifted him up. "It's okay, Alvin," he said as he held him close and Alvin rested his head on his shoulder as tears rolled down both their faces, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that." Dave rubbed and patted his back as he carried him to the car and sat him in the front passenger seat. Dave drove off behind the ambulance, but soon the ambulance had lost him.

"This is all my fault," Alvin whispered to himself, "I hate myself for this." Dave heard that and his heart broke.

"Alvin, don't say that," he said while still crying, "this _isn't your_ fault, its Brenda's."

"No," Alvin sniffed, "this would've never happened if I had just said something about Brenda being our teacher."

"Alvin," Dave said firmly, "you can't blame yourself for an adult's actions. She hurt Simon under her _own _influence." He took one hand off of the wheel and stroked the back of Alvin's head, then put it back on the wheel. Alvin stared down at his feet and began to pray in his head.

"_Dear God, please let my brother be okay. I don't know what we'd do if anything ever happened to him. We love him. Please God, don't take him away from us. Amen._"

Dave's prayer:

"_Dear God, please don't take my son away. He's only 9. He's just a baby. But if you do take him with you tonight, please protect his soul. But I beg of you father, please let him stay with us. Amen._"

"W-what's going on?" Theodore asked as he woke up. Dave hesitated and sighed.

"S-Simon's…hurt," he said while still crying a little.

"H-how bad?" Theodore asked already knowing the answer.

"…pretty bad," he replied hesitantly, "don't worry, he'll be okay." A song started playing on the radio. They had never heard it before, but something about it caught there attention.

"_Hello God its me again  
2 a.m. room 304  
Visiting hours are over  
Time for our bedside tug-of-war  
The sleeping child between us  
May not make it through the night  
Im fightin back the tears, as she fights for her life_

Chorus-  
Well it must be kinda crowded  
On the streets of Heaven  
So tell me, what do you need her for?  
Dont you know one day,  
Shell be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more  
Shes too young to be on her own  
Barely just turned seven  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses  
The streets of Heaven

Tell me God, do you remember  
The wishes that she made  
As she blew out the candles  
On her last birthday cake  
She wants to ride a pony  
When shes big enough  
She wants to marry her daddy  
When shes all grown up

Chorus

Lord dont you know shes my angel  
Youve got plenty of your own  
And I know you hold a place for her,  
But shes already got a home  
Well I dont know if youre listening,  
But prayings all theres left to do  
So I ask you Lord have mercy  
You lost a son once too

Well it must be kinda crowded  
On the streets of Heaven  
So tell me, what do you need her for?  
Dont you know one day,  
Shell be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more

And Lord I know once youve made up your mind  
Theres no use in beggin  
So if you take her with you today  
Will you make sure she looks both ways  
And will you hold her hand  
When she crosses the streets of Heaven  
The streets of Heaven"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2 am and Alvin, Dave, and Theodore were still sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Alvin and Theodore had both fallen asleep crying in Dave's arms. Dave sat and waited anxiously for the news.

"_Good gosh, I have got to pee so bad,_" he thought but was way to concerned about Simon to bother to go. The doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Seville?"


	11. ICE CREAM! OMG!

**Chapter 11-ICE CREAM! OMG!**

"Yes?" Dave replied anxiously.

"Your son is recovering fine, but I need to show you something."

"Okay," Dave said as he set Theodore carefully down in the chair next to him and gently shook Alvin awake in his arms. "Alvin? Alvin, wake up."

"Huh?" Alvin said as he barely opened his eyes.

"I need you to stay with your little brother while the doctor shows me something," Dave said softly. Alvin gasped in realization.

"S-Simon?! Is Simon okay…" Alvin cried.

"Ssh…" Dave hushed him, "he's doing fine, the doctor just needs to show me something." He carefully set Alvin down in the chair next to his sleeping baby brother, then took off his jacket and covered Theodore with it as if it were a blanket. He hugged Alvin and kissed him on the forehead. He followed the doctor into the recovery room where Simon lay helplessly in the bed. The doctor led Dave to Simon's bedside and pulled the blankets down to Simon's feet and then his hospital gown up to his neck. Dave gasped at the sight of the scars and bruises all over his tiny, bare body. "Oh my gosh," was all he could say.

"He has over 300 stitches and has a broken nose," the doctor informed him, "he looks as if he was beaten, rather than cut."

"Would it be alright if my other two came in?" Dave asked taking his eyes off of Simon for a second.

"Yes." Dave went out the the waiting room and carried his other two sons to the recovery room. He set Theodore on one of the chairs in the corner since he was still asleep. Alvin rushed to his brother's side. He could tell he was still out of it, but he grabbed his hand and hugged it against his cheek. Dave sat next to Simon on the bed and kissed his forehead, and then began stroking his cheek gently with the back of his hand and grabbed Simon's other hand.

"Mr. Seville," he heard Officer Crocker's voice say.

"Yes?"

"I found out exactly what's going on here," he began, "_Brenda _is actually jail, her sister, _Bethany_, is now dead from the bullet in her head. Apparently, you were dating two identical twins. _Brenda _obviously is the one who pushed Alvin down the steps while she was high, but _Bethany _is the one who pushed him off the bed and spanked him." Dave gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that's insane!" he said with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah," Officer Crocker said with a mischievous grin, "Women; who needs 'em? That's why you should switch to _men_. I'm available if you're…"

"No, I-I'll stick with women," Dave quickly replied once he took the hint. Alvin had an innocent confused look on his face.

"_That would be so…weird. Is that even allowed?"_ He thought to himself. Dave felt Simon gently squeeze his hand.

"D-Dave?" he said soft and weakly as he opened his eyes slightly. "A-Alvin?"

"Hey Si, how ya feel?" Dave asked.

"I-I can't feel…m-my waist…or anything b-below it," he said.

"Its okay," Dave said comfortingly, "you just…had a little accident. You'll regain feeling in a couple hours." Simon knew it had to be more than a _little_ accident, but he knew he wasn't gonna get his father to tell him what really happened just yet. The doctor came back in and smiled when he saw that Simon was finally awake. "So how long will he have to stay here?" Dave asked.

"Oh about a week or two," he replied.

"A week?!" Alvin cried. "But we have a concert next week! And if Simon doesn't come I'll have to sing with…Brittney! Dave, I don't wanna sing with her! She sucks!" Officer Crocker gasped and burst into tears.

"LEAVE BRITTNEY ALONE!!" he screamed as he ran out of the hospital crying hysterically.

"Wait! Officer Crocker! I didn't mean Brittney _Spears! _I meant…Oh forget it, I'm getting' some ice cream." Theodore immediately woke up.

"Did somebody say ice cream?!" he screeched.

"Yeah, Dave can we go get some ice cream from the cafeteria?!" Alvin begged.

"Sure," Dave gave Alvin $5 and Alvin and Theodore anxiously walked to the cafeteria. Dave kissed Simon on the cheek.

"Well, we gotta get going because its getting really late, but we'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" Simon nodded and attempted to sit so he could hug him goodnight, but couldn't since he was numb from the waist down. So he stretched his arms out to show he wanted a hug. Dave wrapped his arms around Simon and Simon returned the hug. Dave rubbed Simon's back and they didn't let go for almost two minutes. He kissed him one last time on the head. "I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you to, Dave," Simon replied with a grin. Dave left to go find Alvin and Theodore, he found them walking back up the hallway with ice cream. Alvin had vanilla smeared all over his face and Theodore had chocolate. Dave giggled.

"Alright fellas," he said with a yawn, "its time to go home."

"Aw, already?" Alvin whined. "B-….But I just got my ice cream."

"Well then eat it on the way home."

"Okay," Alvin said with his goofy, vanilla-covered grin returning to his face.

**Well there's chapter 11! Sorry for the long wait. This story aint over yet, I still have one more chapter coming up so hang tight. Please review!**


	12. Twister!

**Chapter 12-**

The next week went by very slowly for the Seville family, especially Simon. He absolutely hated being in that stupid hospital, and not being able to walk very well since his waist was sore from being stabbed. Dave and the doctors had to help him get around when he needed to get up for reasons such as using the bathroom. But by Friday, his waist was beginning to feel much better, and Saturday evening he left the hospital and went home at last.

"So, Si," Dave said when they got home, "do you think you'll be up to sing at that concert tomorrow night?"

"I guess so," Simon replied.

"Yes!" Alvin cheered. "Now I don't have to sing with Britt! That stupid…"

"Alvin, that's enough," Dave said sternly. Alvin groaned.

"Well I don't think the song we're gonna sing really fits her anyway," Simon added, "its to 'guyish'." Alvin nodded.

"I'm gonna make dinner so I'll call you guys when its done," Dave said as he went into the kitchen to make dinner. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore went upstairs to play. 

"So whatcha guys wanna do?" Alvin asked playfully.

"I know!" Theodore said cheerfully. "Let's play Pictionary!

"No way!" Alvin argued. "I wanna play Twister!"

"Oh no," Simon protested, "never again! Do you recall what happened _last time_?"

**Flashback**

Dave, the Chipettes, Alvin, and Simon were playing Twister in the living room one evening. Theodore was spinning the spinner.

"Okay, Simon," Theodore said as he spun the spinner, "…right hand red!" Simon did as he was instructed. The six of them were practically tied in a knot, and laughing uncontrollably. 

"Dave, left foot green!" Theodore called out after spinning the spinner again. Everyone finally stopped laughing, but Alvin was still laughing hysterically.

"Jeanette, Left foot…"

"I PEED!" Alvin shouted. 

"AAH!" everyone shouted and scattered off of the mat. Alvin got up laughing and holding himself as he ran for the bathroom as fast as he could.

**End of Flashback'**

"Oh come on," Alvin whined, "I didn't _actually_ pee, I made it to the bathroom."

"Well I'm not about to risk it happening either way," Simon replied. Alvin sighed.

"Fine."

"So we're playing Pictionary?" Theodore asked hopefully.

"Yes," Simon replied. 

"Yay!" Theodore happily went to the closet and pulled out the Pictionary board game.

"I call first!" Alvin immediately called out.

"I'm second!" Simon called out.

"Aw, I don't wanna be last," Theodore whined.

"Suck it up!" Alvin snapped.

"Alvin," Simon scolded.

"Okay I'll go last," Theodore sighed reluctantly. Alvin rolled the dye, he got a two and an 'eyes closed'. He drew a card; it said "House on Hill". Simon flipped over the timer as Alvin began to draw a house on a hill with his eyes closed.

"Is it…a booger?" Theodore guessed.

"No."

"Could it be…a puddle of urine?"

"No."

"Dog poo?" Theodore guessed.

"What?" The time ran out, and Alvin opened his eyes, and gasped at how horrible his drawing was. "Um, it was supposed to be a house on a hill."

"That was horrible," Simon said with a blank look.

"You're telling me," Alvin responded.

"FELLAS! DINNER!" Dave called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, the boys were getting ready to perform. Alvin and Simon stepped up to the two mics in the front and prepared to sing.

Alvin: _"Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news  
Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused  
Somebody blew up a building  
Somebody stole a car  
Somebody got away  
Somebody didn't get too far yeah  
They didn't get too far"_

Simon: _"Grandpappy told my pappy, back in my day, son  
A man had to answer for the wicked that he done  
Take all the rope in Texas  
Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys  
Hang them high in the street for all the people to see that"_

Both: _"Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune"_

Simon: _"We'll all meet back at the local saloon"_

Both: _"We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses"_

Alvin: _"We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds"_

Simon: _"Too much corruption and crime in the streets"_

Both: _"Its time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground"_

Simon: _"Send them all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down."_

Alvin: _"You can bet he'll set 'em down"_

Both: _"Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune"_

Simon: _"We'll all meet back at the local saloon"_

Both: _"We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses"_

Both: _"Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune"_

Simon: _"We'll all meet back at the local saloon"_

Both: _"We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses"_

"I…I gotta…I GOTTA PEE!" Alvin shouted as he ran backstage to find a toilet. Simon rolled his eyes and he and Theodore walked backstage in total humiliation.

**THE END**


End file.
